


FRIES EMBELM: ASLEEPENING

by nnttssbaby



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrom is gay, M/M, everyone does is gay, fourth tag of sleep, fredericc is android, linhart is gay, linhart sleep, linhart sleep in field insted of robin, more sleeps, sleepening linhart, strange crest (SPOILER ITS CREST OF GRIMA)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnttssbaby/pseuds/nnttssbaby
Summary: fried emblem awokening but its Linhart





	1. chaptere 1: awokenign of the field

a morning, Linhart asleepingly woked up in a field. suddenly, a hot guy!111

"this is a very bad to sleep on the dirts, there is a more good place for nap" said the hot guy who was Chrom and he distended a hand to Linhart

Linhart retched hand to Chrom… but suddenly... … … he see there is an strange crest on hand!11111 Linhart remenber to doing study of crest, but he never seened befor.

"I am princs Chrom an these are sheep herds" explain Chrom and 2 otheres was there and also some sheeps

"im Lisa11111 your are kind of cute XD!1111111" fangrilled Lisa

"sory, im gay" said Linhart

"me to" said Chrom

"im Fredericc; error 404 personality not found" drone Fred because he is borign and have less personality of android

"im Kellam" said Kellam but no one see

to be continue


	2. chaptar to: sheep herd

Linhart looked at the sheeps. "they are be fluufy sentient cloud" he mused sleepingly "can join sheep herds?"

"yeah" respond Chrom "but, only if u can round up sheeps and bring bakc to farm"

"seem easy nuff?" Linhart asserts

"sometimes, I have dreamings of electric sheeps" beeped Fredericc

"k, here goes" said Linhart and than he summon the wind magic and scoop all the sheeps in a whorl wind! but suddedenly, Linhart misteriouse crest did a big shine and then the wrole wind was making a floating away!

"I cannot control of the powers! sheeps are float away nooo!11111" Linhart screem.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!11111111" Chrom sunked to the floor and cursed the skys as the rains fall and lightening flashs dramaticly

"oooo u fucced up bad" sighed Lisa "never can join sheep herds now. Chrom was evn gonna ask u out but u broke him"

"if I can get the sheeps back!" the Linhart

"only. ONLY. if all of the sheeps is alife and fluffy, then MABYE I will CONIFER letting u live..." Chrom glared sinisterly

to be continue


	3. chatper thr33: linhart n crom goes 2 pleegia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awthoers not: am sorri for the elongated time of updoot. very very busy thing were happening, but all is good now! I will be writing of much more linhart!

linhart was search disparately for the sheeps. "here sheeps!" he said but there was no sheeps

then suddenly, he look up and there is sheeps in a tree!1111

"look there are sheeps!" linhart exclamp

"noooooo u cant go there!11111" crom screm

"whyy" linhart confounded

"that over there is pleegia!1111 there are stalkers and fell dragons and bad guys!11111" said crom ominously

"very dangerous to go to tree of sheeps" fredericc beeped "chance of survive no percent"

"I have plans!11111" planned linhart "ill gayly seduce the gards while u sneec in to get thee sheeps"

crom was doing a BLUSHENING

mean while kellam was already sneec acrost the border and got sheeps

"why are sheeps floating?" crom inquerid seeing the sheeps float to them but not see kellam

"SOMETHING TO REPORT!11111111" a voice screm

"gatekeeper?" ask linhart

"I am not the gate keeper... I am the SHEEP KEEPER!11111111" said a gard "u have steeled sheeps from pleegia with ur sorcery and u must DIIIIEEEEE!11111111"

to be continue


End file.
